


我会陪你，直到永远

by AJINajin



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJINajin/pseuds/AJINajin





	我会陪你，直到永远

白羽瞳和展耀从小就一直在一起。  
不单单是因为两家是世交，更因为这两个人实在太合适在一起了。  
哦不，现在还只是做朋友的在一起。  
小学的时候俩人就是一个班，不消家里人安排，两人的成绩就已经决定了他们所在的班一定是最好的。初中的时候展耀曾经抗议说不要和白羽瞳一个班，白羽瞳看了他一眼，一句“你在别的班谁帮你带早饭谁带你回家谁陪你做题”就彻彻底底打消了展耀的念头。展耀倒也不是不愿意和白羽瞳一个班，而是想过一过白羽瞳不在身边的日子。  
再到高中两人都没再动过分班的念头。白羽瞳和展耀都开始抽条成长，白羽瞳热爱运动，在同龄人当中显得格外显眼，展耀一直嫌弃自己细细软软的小胳膊，白羽瞳一手都能握过来，也想过练练肌肉，但是因为太累而飞速放弃。  
他们在学校里人气极高，白羽瞳本就阳光，投篮进框的时候常常对着场下笑得露出几个白牙，引得台下女生尖叫连连；而台下真正接收微笑的少年正咬牙切齿的做题，嫌弃白羽瞳又在招蜂引蝶，却没意识到自己的美貌也勾来了一票迷妹。  
一般情况下在篮球赛结束后展耀就会去楼顶的空教室做题等白羽瞳，白羽瞳也会在洗完澡换好衣服后上去找展耀。展耀在做题的时候想到白羽瞳，他有着蓬松柔软的头发，结实匀称的小腿肌肉，不算太明显的喉结，和已经完成变声的低沉好听的声音。想着想着有点脸红，于是白羽瞳进教室的时候就看到展耀在扮演一台蒸汽机。而在白羽瞳眼里展耀又是有个什么样的人呢？他有指节分明的手，讲话的时候会在桌上轻轻点动，写作业的时候很认真，不转笔也不睡觉，就是端端正正做题，白衬衫下可以看见少年清瘦的肩胛骨，整个人干干净净的，身上好像带着大团大团的肥皂泡泡。  
白羽瞳走上前，照例坐在展耀前面然后回过身，撑着头盯着展耀做题。“你再等会，我这门快写完了，马上就给你。”白羽瞳虽然成绩很好却不愿意写作业，向来都是抄展耀的。“展耀，我先和你说好，我不是结巴，”展耀有些懵逼的抬头看白羽瞳，“我特特特特特特特特别喜欢你。”展耀笑了：“我也喜欢你啊。”“我说的是那种喜欢...”“我知道，想谈恋爱吗？”白羽瞳怔愣的瞪大了眼，却看见展耀真的笑意盈盈的坐在面前，慌得手里的杯子差点都没拿稳，结结巴巴开口：“好，好。没问题，谈..谈恋爱。”  
俩人像以往一样回家，只不过今天白羽瞳没有去展耀家，说辞是“叫了这么多年的阿姨要变成妈了，我要回去做一下心里建设。”展耀赏了他一个白眼就推门回去了。到晚上洗完澡躺床上想今天的事情的时候才微微脸红，自己怎么就先讲出来了。正在走神就突然听到自己房间的窗户有动静，他刚坐起来就看到白羽瞳翻窗进了他的屋。  
“你不是说今晚不来吗？心理建设做好了？”展耀一边拉开半边被子一边开口调笑。白羽瞳哼哼两声爬上了床，牵着展耀的手说话：“我家的床塌了，水也停了，钥匙也丢了，空调也坏了，连我的狗都要冻死了，我不管，我必须来你家睡。”展耀一声不吭想听听白羽瞳还能放出什么清新脱俗的屁，白羽瞳则是顿了顿，又继续说：“好吧，我想你了。”展耀一下笑了，心安理得的按下白羽瞳然后枕在他的手上：“我也想你。”  
此后小甜饼分你一半，奶黄包给你一半，春夏秋冬，暑往寒来，都分给你一半。


End file.
